A mobile communication device, such as a “flip phone” or “clamshell” type handheld mobile communication device is generally known in the art. Such device typically comprises a first body member and a second body member which are pivotably coupled or connected together along a first edge by a conventional hinge or linkage mechanism such that the first member can be rotated with respect to the second member, between a stored “closed” position or configuration and an in-use “opened” position or configuration. The first body member is typically referred to as a lid member while the second member is commonly referred to as a base member.
The lid member commonly includes a graphical display while the base member typically includes a keyboard or some other alphanumeric input device. The graphical display and keyboard are typically located on the inwardly facing surfaces of the respective members. In the closed configuration, the inwardly facing surfaces of the lid and base members face one another and thus are not generally accessible by a user of the mobile communication device. In the opened configuration, however, the inwardly facing surfaces of the lid and base members generally form an angle of between about 120 and 180 degrees with respect to one another and are thus accessible/visible by the user of the mobile communication device to facilitate use thereof.
It is to be appreciated that for a mobile communication device, such as a flip phone device, it may be desirable for one or more input buttons or displays to be accessible when the mobile communication device is in the closed configuration. For example, a user of the mobile communication device may desire to check the status of the device, control media, silence a ringer, play a game, use an integrated camera, or send or receive other information while the mobile communication device is in the closed configuration. Therefore, the mobile communication device may further include one or more interface elements, such as an exterior touch screen, on an interface surface which is located on an exposed outwardly facing surface or along an perimeter edge of the mobile communication device in order to be accessible when the flip phone is in a closed configuration.
In a conventional mobile communication device, any interface element(s) on an outer surface of the device may not be easily accessible when the mobile communication device is in the opened configuration. For example, when the mobile communication device is in the opened configuration, the outer surface with the interface elements may not be facing in the same direction as the inwardly facing surfaces which supports the graphic display and/or the keyboard, for example. Accordingly, such interface element(s) may also be partially or completely hidden by the lid and/or the base members when the mobile communication device is in the opened configuration. Therefore, a conventional approach to allow access to interface elements, when the mobile communication device is in the opened configuration, is to duplicate one or more of these interface element(s), e.g., to locate such interface element(s) both an outwardly as well as an inwardly facing surface of the mobile communication device. However, this, in turn, leads to increase cost, size and/or complexity for the mobile communication device.
Mobile communication devices have always involved compromises, which mostly result from a desire to produce complicated devices with many gadgets and features that fit into a relatively small package for easy transport. The advent of touchscreen smartphones has exacerbated the problem because consumers want phones with large screen displays. This conflict was recently illustrated in North America, where mobile phone leaders, opted to roll out LTE offerings in the 700 MHZ frequency band. Such frequency bands (Band 17, 704-746 MHZ and Band 13, 746-786 MHZ) are lower than the legacy cellular frequency band used in North America (Band 5, 824-894 MHZ). However, the consumer demand for smaller, pocket-friendly devices has reduced the available antenna length and overall volume or interior space for the current designs of the mobile communication devices. Reducing the length of the antenna correspondingly tends to reduce the antenna bandwidth and overall efficiency. This reduction of length of the antenna length causes significant controversial compromises because lower frequencies have longer wavelengths and, therefore, typically require longer antennas in order to maintain radiation efficiency.